Of Ogres and Lamias
by joaojesualdo
Summary: Tionishia, our favorite girly ogre, decides to have a little fun with her dear Boyfriend-kun. Tags: F/M, FF/M, Femdom, Monster Girl, Femdom, Ogre, Tionishia, Miia. First Story. Enjoy!


Of Ogres and Lamias

F/M, FF/M, Femdom, Monster Girl, Femdom, Ogre, Tionishia, Miia

There is certainly a lively atmosphere in the house tonight, a steady flow of laughter and nattering emanating from the kitchen and living room. From cheerful chirps to casual banter, to squeaks of glee to amused giggles, the liminals of the household were assuredly enthusiastic tonight, sharing in a multitude of entertaining anecdotes and funny stories. Nights like this occurred fairly often, what with seven rather competitive and quirky monster-girls sharing the space, but this night seem even more enthusiastic, and for good reason; there were five more gals in the fray today.

It wasn't too often Smith and her M.O.N squad popped by to visit, but when they did, assuredly the residents were all too happy to start impromptu parties with them. What started out as maybe some excuse to see how the household were doing, how the marriage plot might be coming along, or just an urge to eat good food, swiftly became a chance to unwind and have fun. Casting aside the usual notion of professionalism, Smith and her crew were swift to make themselves at home and get right down to having a good time.

Papi and Suu led the occupation of the living room, playing upon their favourite consoles whilst others joined in, swapped around or simply watched. Others, like Meroune and Tionishia, are more eager to share their opinions on fashion, on all manner of delightful attires ranging from elegant glittering dresses to alluring lingerie. Then there are calmer gals, like Smith herself and Centorea, content to simply share amusing stories or opinions on human-liminal contacts. And in the corner, there was Rachnera, grinning her lecherous grin as she tightened the silk threads around a quivering Manako.

Of course, alcohol winds up making an appearance when Zombina tug offs a leg, pulls out a bottle of champagne from her thigh and starts hollering for challenges at poker. Coos of intrigue follow this resounding statement, and from there the party looks to be on the way to getting even feistier!

But amidst all the girlish bonding and nattering, one person was absent. The man of the house himself, the one and only Darling/Honey/Boss/Beloved, whatever nickname the myriad of sensually gorgeous and exquisitely non-human women gave him, has opted to forego partying with the girls tonight. He'd excused himself with his usual politeness, smile faint and posture rather subdued, simply hoping to have a chance to get a bit of rest. Well, not rest per se, but really just a bit of time when he can be with his own thoughts and his own muses.

At any rate, it probably was in his best interests to keep out of the fray; who knows who might try to seduce him when the champagne worked its magic?

But really, he does really do well with taking a break. Heh, looking after seven monster-girls, all of whom in some way or another eager to make him their husband, can be a tiny bit tiring. He can safely assume he'll probably have a lot of cleaning up to do tomorrow, and certainly another trip to the store to restock the devastated food supplies, so he might as well relax now, get himself content and chilled, before facing the work tomorrow.

So, there he is, idly laid back atop his bed, arms folded behind his head, eyes closed and legs crossed, and an expression of contentment on his face as he listened to the muffled thrum of fun below. He might just pick out Miia squealing that someone was cheating, or maybe Lala whining that a dreaded reaper of souls shouldn't have to bluff, or just any girl having a good time laughing and joking and bantering. It really does ease him to know the girls were having a good time.

Mm, and he might wonder what else the girls would get up to beyond gaming and gorging. There's a whole lot they could do, and Darling is fairly certain he heard someone mention poker. Poker, always an entertaining affair with the bluffs and dares. And someone could be audacious enough to suggest strip poker as one of the events. The tiniest flush on his cheeks, and Darling wings up chortling again, faintly sheepish. Mm, that was more of a whimsical hope than a possibility, but he can't deny it's an alluring thought. All of those girls sat together, gradually getting each other stripped down…

Well aware of the arousing quality of this thought, he hums a little as he indulges it a bit, down to the idle stirring of his manhood. All those voluptuous liminals, and the pretty damn sexy Smith too, giggling as the card games coerce clothes to come off, skin to be bared. Maybe Lala, blushing furiously as she unbuttoned her top, showing off the curvature, the swell of her bosom. Perhaps Meroune, humming sweetly as she tugged off her skirt, hands folded in a lady-like manner to hide her precious sex. Perhaps Smith herself, giving an exasperated smirk as she unclipped her own bra and let those bouncy breasts flop free.

Ooh, good thoughts, and he smiles sweetly with another hum, another more powerful stirring below. A pleasant flicker of pleasure greets him as he muses on gorgeous girls peeling off their outfits, bit by bit getting right down to the nude. Zombina would be grinning wildly as she all but tore off her top, showing off her haphazard tones and her bountiful bosom. Centorea would blush as she tugged off her own shirt, the enormity of her breasts truly awe-inspiring when they jiggled free. Lil' Papi would make quite a show of tugging down her shorts and showing off that perfect ass-

And then, right when he's really thinking on nude/skimpy chicks, right when the first subtle push against the front of his trousers occurs, there is a knock on the door.

Darling squeaks, flushes, spasms, winds up rolling right off of the bed with a thump and a yelp, a truly amusing bout of motions as he comprehended the presence of someone, anyone, Smith, outside of his door right when he lewdly thinking lewd thoughts. Literally jolted right out of his happy fantasy, Darling is briefly flabbergasted with shock, before he realises he must act and act now! He swiftly shakes himself into an appropriate upright position, sat neatly upright, hands right over his lap (definitely not starting to tent!) and a pleasant smile of honest welcome on his face, all thoughts about busty liminals undressing right out of his mind (supposedly).

Looks good, right? Certainly not like he'd just been laying there thinking about gorgeous monster-girls stripping. The absolute image of chaste thoughts and no perverted intentions at all, that was Darling! Managing a weak chuckle, he straightens his posture, keeps his hand planted firmly over his groin and the stirring shaft below, and cheerfully states: "It's open, come on in."

The door opens, and he's rather surprised, surprised enough that his desperate façade is actually replaced by a dumbfounded expression as he looks at his visitor. Carefully leaning down so not to bump the frame, the immense beauty that is Tionishia gently steps into his room, a faint flush to her cheeks and her usual tender smile in place. Moving clear of the door, she gently shuts it behind her, before turning to fully face Darling, her smile widening as she gazed rather fondly at him.

It's easy to wonder what she's doing up here, away from all the fun and frolicking. She's normally the centre of any girly gathering. And it's even easier to him to flush a little, because she really is quite gorgeous to behold. Tall and glamorous, she's wearing a simple frilly yellow shirt that hugs nicely around her torso, tugged quite tight against the ginormous swell of her bosom. Below, she's got on a frilly white skirt, reaching down to her knees, and thigh-high pink stockings clung tightly around the smooth length of her legs. Her curvature is alluring, from the wideness of her hips to the dip of her naval, and her size adds a certain majesty to the small step she takes, the idle sway of her body, of her rack.

Add in the fact that she's simply adorable, wielding such a lovingly charming face from smile to bright eyes, her long mane of hair and even her smooth horn, and Tionishia really is a gal to behold. He feels rather flustered looking up at her, the ogre looking right back with that lovely smile and fond expression. Under his hands, his manhood flexes just as his eyes unconsciously look down to her immense chest, and he has to take a quick shuddering breath to keep his cool and regain his usual demeanour.

One really shouldn't play favourites, but out of M.O.N's squad, he can't help but think that the ogre really is the most gorgeous of them. The taller girl shtick, the utter sweetness, the immense rack, it all made one fantastic package. And now here she was, as lovely as ever, in his room right as he was getting to some crude thinking. Trying not to feel awkward, he manages to say: "Oh, hi Tio. Um, what's up? I thought you were down with the partygoers?"

Tionishia gives a dramatic sigh and flicks her long hair a bit, before she skips forward and twirls elegantly to sit down next to him. His bed creaks a little as her large frame rested onto it, and she grins a touch cheekily down at him as she mimics his posture and cheerily hums: "Ooh, I was, but they're getting a bit rowdy, Boyfriend. I don't like it much when people get a bit too feisty, you know? So I thought I'd just come and hang out with you for a while, if you didn't mind."

Boyfriend? Oh yeah, when he was going on fake-dates. That makes him smile a little, and then flush a little when he remembers one particular aspect of that outing. Keeping his hands firmly planted on the persistent attempts at his phallus to keep tenting, he stutters a response: "I, I don't mind at all! It's good to, um, get a bit of time away from things when they get rowdy and all, so, um, yeah, sure, we can hang out."

Normally, she might have responded with a squeal and a cuddle, but instead, she gives a faint purr of satisfaction. The sound is surprisingly sultry, considering her usually light tones, and it makes him shudder just a little, makes his manhood tremble just a bit. Fidgeting slightly, he tries his best not to just peer over at the expanse of her chest, but that's a touch difficult when she's right next to him and those breasts of hers are just utterly enormous. Really, each one was probably twice the size of his head. Incredible to imagine, and stunning to behold, even if covered up…

And as thinking of her tits winds up making him gulp a bit, shudder again (especially at his groin), the ogre gives another one of those alluring purrs: "Mm, you are so sweet, Boyfriend. I'm so glad you'll have me with you. Because I was actually thinking… you do so much for everyone, and yet you never seem to get much back. Maybe…"

He looks up at her, surprise again managing to diminish his awkward arousal a touch, and then he winds up blushing brightly when she gazes right at him, her smile turning decidedly coy as her eyes gleam invitingly. One of her hands rises up to pat the top of her bosom, and as it quivers at her touch, she sultrily murmurs: "Maybe I can give you something. Maybe I can really make things feel good for you…"

She arches her back slightly, and her chest juts out, emphasizing just how perky those massive teats were. His eyes flash down to them, and he outright squeaks a little at just how well they look stretching out her shirt. His hands quiver over his phallus, which pulses fervently with prompt eagerness. Arousal flickers strongly within, and it's all he can not to just drool as he stares at her rack.

The implication of her words runs strong, and he might dare to wonder exactly what she had in mind. And even as he thinks of one such possibility, a possibility that definitely has his hardening shaft getting excited, the ogre has a hand unbutton the top of her shirt. Smiling ever so seductively, the ogre pulls at the loosened top a little, showing off some tan skin beneath, and then unbuttons another, widening the gap. Her hand shifts lower and avoids the button that directly connects the material over the peak of her bosom, instead moving to the ones below and pulling them open too.

She purrs softly as he stares at her all the while, knowing full well how swiftly he's been caught by her appeal, and continues to slowly and teasingly undo her shirt. She's not wearing anything underneath, and as it continues to part, he sees more of her bare skin, her voluptuous frame in its nude glory. And he can see, just under that last button holding the whole thing over her rack (and shaking violently in its effort to do so), the underside of her bosom, the smooth roundness that has him mouthing soundlessly with utter wonder, and has his dick aching with glee.

Maybe she knows exactly how he's reacting down there, for her eyes flicker down to his groin for a moment, and she licks her lips

"And I think what'll make you feel good are these big breasts of mine." She coos sweetly right as she reaches for the last button, and when it's undone, her shirt flaps open as the enormity of her rack bounces free of its confines. It's almost like they've burst free, the force at which they slump forward, and as she groans in delight, they jiggle wildly and enthusiastically for a moment before shuddering to a slower pace.

No joke, Darling gave a high-pitched eek at, his eyes widening expansively as he beheld the reveal of her enormous bare breasts. The great tanned orbs, so immense and cushiony, quiver animatedly on her chest, the immensity of their mass doing little to impede their eager motions. As she groans teasingly, arches her back again, they rise up with her chest and shudder heavily when she lowers them, showing off just how bouncy they could be. So vast and smooth, rounded and peaked with light pink nipples, the bare sight of her tits feels like something out of heaven's own wish-fulfilment.

With her immense teats out in the open, Tionishia flexes her arms to rid herself of her shirt as she turns her torso slightly, bringing her immense rack swaying around to face the stunned human. Darling gapes with awe as the titanic tits, each one outsizing his head, quiver before him, their pink tips pointed at him as if beckoning him. He's frozen in his pose, legs rigid and hands firm over his groin, and for a moment the only movement is the subtle shifts in his trousers by his cock trying to stretch upwards.

Tionishia coos amusedly at his utterly spellbound ogling of her rack and adds to the show by swaying her torso slightly, making her huge breasts softly swing from side to side. As memorising as any hypnotic effect, her grand tan orbs sway before him, their pink tips a bright contrast to the darker skin around them. It's a marvellous sight to behold, and as he looks at them shifting from side to side, Darling is further drawn into the tantalising arousal swelling within, the tremors of his hard shaft struggling against his trousers. Really, he can't quite think of anything beyond staring at this almighty bosom, how utterly and potently arousing they were.

"I want you to feel good, Boyfriend, for everything you've done." The ogre coos gently amidst her hypnotising swinging of her bosom, smiling so charmingly at the stunned human. Keeping her torso moving and her tits quivering, she licks her lips and coos: "So I want you to play with my breasts. I want you to enjoy them. Please, Boyfriend, won't you have fun with them? Won't you play with my big bouncy breasts?"

Just to emphasize, she moves her torso back and forth slightly, making them bounce jovially before him. Bouncy bounce, such huge fucking tits bouncing ever so sweetly. Nothing could impede them, and so they bounced without a care, tan and cushiony and smooth and soft and fucking perfect.

He shudders just a little, gives a soft of muted squeak, as his eyes tilt up and down to follow their motions. A touch of rationale tries to inch into his head amidst his fervent admiring of her breasts, the awesome desire provoked by her words; should he really do such a thing when Smith was downstairs? She could have him shipped to jail in a second if she caught onto him fondling one of her subordinates. He might have even voiced such a concern, were he not quite so dumbstruck by how heatedly arousing the notion of playing with such big bouncy breasts was. How arousing, playing with them, playing…

The allure of Tionishia's huge tits swinging before him seem to cast out such silly notions of consequence and uncertainty. All that can be certain, he feels, is how utterly glorious they were, how utterly soft and tender they looked, and just how good they must feel if they were in his hands, if he were rubbing them, caressing them, squeezing them. They must be heavy, maybe they're very warm, maybe it'd be like kneading dough and oh sweet lord his cock throbs heavily in his pants, tremoring with a fervent urge for satisfaction.

Not even really thinking, just following the crudest urge, Darling accepts her proposition in a blunt fashion; his hands finally depart from his groin, exposing the prominent tent in his trousers, and reach forward for her rack. As the ogre coos delightedly, his hands reach the peaks of her breasts and then he's grasping onto her tits, his fingers pushing into the immensity of her flesh. All too easily they accept him, let him quash into her, and just like that, he's got a hold on the beauty Tionishia's utterly ginormous and glorious boobs.

He squeaks just a little, his cock throbs harder than ever, and his fingers squeeze around her tips with reverence. They're so soft, her flesh indenting around his fingers so easily, as if hoping to sink him into them. They exude such warmth, a tender heat that soothes him amidst his touching. They wield an impressive weight them, quivering in his grip as he squeezes at them. Eyes wide and mouth wider, Darling is left overcome by awe as he really feels just how good her tits were.

Palms pressing into them, the human whimpers softly as he massaged them, feeling how her softness shifted beneath him. The faint protrusion of her nipple was a harder contrast to the surrounding flesh, shaking a little under his gentle rubbing. His hands shake as he really and truly feels the ogre's phenomenal rack, and thus her tits shake slightly in turn, their jiggling mass as hypnotic as ever. Her warmth is tantalising on his skin, the flickers dipping through his nerves and fuelling his arousal. And better still, as he rubbed into them, the ogre's sultry expression flushes just a little as she gives a low moan.

"Mm, that's nice. Your hands feel nice on them. Mm, they feel so nice squeezing them; please keep squeezing my breasts…" She whispers, before swaying her head a little and giving another alluring moan.

Quivering with delight at her euphoric sound, he squeezes more firmly at them, taking advantage of how plush they were. They shook in his grip slightly as she trembled, and the motions makes her smooth warmth rub quite nicely against his grasp. Groaning himself, he squeezes them more firmly, really kneading into her peaks, fingers flexing as they pressed into her softness. He pushes harder, and the huge teats push up a bit slightly, their great mass widening somewhat, and the ogre gives another moan, laced with satisfied approval.

Her great frame trembles as she enjoys his fondling and her enjoyment alone seems to enhance just how sweet it was to fondle her. It certainly spurs him to massage them more enthusiastically, to rub and rub his palms over them. Anything to hear her moan, anything to just really appreciate the majesty of her tits. He's seen a fair few immense tits and his time (and maybe even got lucky enough to grope or suck one), but these were just about the biggest yet. Thus, all the more fun to play with, just as she'd figured.

"So eager, Boyfriend. I guess you've been wanting to play with these big bouncy breasts of mine for quite a while." Tionishia crooned to him, her tone ripe with tender adoration as she watched him grope. Trembling a little at how enjoyable his eager hands were squeezing and pushing at her titanic tits, she gave a shuddering breath of lust and carried on with a purr: "Mm, you really do like them, don't they? Are they good for you, Boyfriend? Do you really like playing with my breasts?"

It takes him just a moment to really focus from the awe-inspiring satiation of fondling her to look up, to meet her eyes, and finally speak clearly with a fervour ripe with conviction: "Like them? I love them. I, I think your tits are amazing. They're so damn big and soft and, and fuck, they're just incredible. Fuck, your tits are so good!"

She outright giggles at his rather crude language, a contrast to the normally quiet and polite Darling, and moans lovingly: "Ooh, I like the way you say that! Mm, big soft fucking tits. So naughty, but it makes me feel good too. Well, they're all for you now, Boyfriend. Don't stop feeling them, enjoying them; I want you to play with my huge fucking titties as much as you like."

Oh dear lord, hearing sweet and gentle Tionishia spout dirty talk like that makes his cock practically spasm with glee. Twitching and aching below, it has arousal burning stronger within him, and he shivers with glee as he keeps on groping her. Well, he'd be foolish to refuse a wonderfully phrased offer like that, wouldn't he? Mustering his boldness, drawing strength from his arousal, Darling fondles her more fervently, fingers moving more rapidly and hands shuddering more strongly. Every motion has warm pleasure coursing through them, and the more he fondled her, the better it got.

Her tits jiggle more animatedly in his hands as he shudders, pushing them up and down, seeing just how malleable they were. Much like Centorea's, they had a knack for rising up with ease, flopping down with wild wobbling, and he relishes the lewd joy of making her tits bounce as he squeezed their peaks. Their enormity really belied how easily they were moved, even with their fair weight, and it's so satisfying to feel them quivering in his hands as he got more enthusiastic with toying with them.

He pushes harder against them, and then draws his hands apart, making her rack spread too. Then back together, slapping their huge masses together, and Tionishia gives a gasp of pleasure as her mammoth tits rippled on impact. Darling gives a faint laugh fo wonder, his cock hard and straining in its own glee, and does it again, loving the soft slap of her huge tits bumping together. Fingers still kneading into them, his palms pressing their tips, he maintains this new play, spreading them and slapping them into each other, making the ogre coo with joy as he enjoyed them.

"Ooh, Boyfriend, that's so nice." She purred sensually, sounding just as enthralled as he felt, her voluptuous body shivering once more as she relished his breast play. "Mm, I love how you just wiggle my huge tits like that, just use them for your enjoyment! Ah, please keep playing with them, please keep enjoying my massive fucking titties!"

Fuck, just hearing her say things like that in her sweet girly voice just got his cock throbbing nad his spine tremoring. All the more smitten by the pleasure of it all, Darling just moaned softly as he kept toying with her rack. He pushes them back, rubs them up and down together, and shifts them about with relish. Just the way they so softly pushed up against each other, the way even their weight didn't impede jiggling them around, proved to be a sight near downright divine.

The way they jiggled, the way they wobbled, it was positively heavenly, and he's struck with a wish to just never stop teasing them-

And then, to his surprise, he feels a flicker of wetness on his palms. Darling hesitates a little, bemusement flickering over his flushed face as he massaged her peaks. Was that wetness? Yes, he thinks it must be. Something rather slick, just around her hard nipples, becomes apparent, and his fervent enjoyment is briefly hesitant as he wonders what it must be. He looks up at her, and she looks back with a coy smile, and he dares to move his hands away just to see what it might be.

On exposing the pink peaks of her tits, those pert little buds, Darling looks onto them, and then his mouth is once more agape with stunned wonder. Oozing right from the tips of her nipples, faintly spread around them, is the unmistakable white glimmer of milk. Right from Tionishia's very breasts, milk is leaking, whitish and rather thick as it slowly oozed out of her. Even before his eyes, a particularly fat globule of milk emits from one nipple, and tenderly dribbles downwards onto the pink of her areola.

Holy shit. She's lactating. Tionishia, with one of the biggest fucking busts imaginable, is lactating right before his eyes, dribbling milk from both her pretty pink nipples. He really can't muster anything more than a faint gasp of wonder, his hands still holding onto her rack as he beholds this utter marvel of feminine allure.

Darling's reverie is promptly interrupted when Tionishia gives a cheerful giggle. Jolting a little in place, her tits wobbling in his hands as a result, he looks up at her, sees the amusement on her beautiful face. She giggles again and tenderly croons: "Ah, are you surprised to see I'm getting milky, Boyfriend? Hee, you look so funny when you're surprised. Oh yes, I do milk a lot when my tits are feeling so good, when they're being squeezed, and it feels sooo good…"

She shivers pleasantly, and as the motion ripples through her body and makes her immense teats quivers, the droplets of milk dribbling out of her wave slightly over her skin. He stares with utter wonder at the motion, unconsciously squeezing at her rack as his manhood tremored with impressment. Fuck, it's pushing real head against his trousers, all the more eager for release in light of such a sexual revelation. As if Tionishia's titanic teats couldn't get any more wonderful, now they're revealed to be massive milk-tanks, swollen with the good stuff. He can barely even comprehend such majesty, and whimpers just a little with reverence.

Amidst his awe, the ogre is then leaning in slightly to engage him with in a truly tempting whisper: "Mm, but you know what'll feel even better? If you sucked the milk out of my huge titties, if you just got in and sucked them as hard as you groped them. Will you do that for me, Boyfriend? Will you please suck my tits and drink all the milk you want? I want you to enjoy yourself…"

There she goes again, making such a sensuous offer in such a sweet charming voice, all while her frame flexes and her cute face radiated lustful desire. She licks her lips, eyelids fluttering enticingly, her eyes themselves seeming to gleam with temptation. He looks at her in return with an expression of awe, and then looks back at her tits, so plush and heavy in his hands and still lazily leaking milk from the tips. There's a certain sweet smell in the air now, a rather fresh aroma that proves enticing, and his shaft gives a fervent pang of lewd desire.

Once more, he thinks nothing of any possibility of, say, Smith walking in on this. The titanic teats in his hands wobble warmly in his grip, and the milk leaks gently from her tips, a white flow of enriching creamy goodness laced with such a sweet aroma. He smells it, inhales it, and his arousal gives another fervent pang, overcome with need. Just like that, just as when he'd first started groping, he dips his head in, towards the enticing tip of her left, and opens his mouth wide t engulf her milky nipple.

The second his lips grasp around her peak, he tastes the creamy sweetness of her milk, feels its faintly viscous quality drape over his lips, the tip of his tongue, and he is enthralled. Giving a muffled moan of bliss, he takes just a moment to really comprehend how good her milk tasted, how soft and sweet her tit was against his mouth. Such an alluring haze of pleasure overtakes him, indulging him with the carnal appeal of Tionishia. Her milk sputters gently into him, her huge tit quivering against his lips, and he feels the arousal within swell to greater levels.

Another muffled moan, and then he dares to suck at it. Her nipple tremors, and flickers of milk are pulled along his tongue in a delicious flow of appeal. He gulps at it, and then the milk is drunk down in a tender cascade of satiation down his throat. His cock tremors as it tents down below, and it's like the very sweetness of her milk intensifies his desires. Darling has never tasted anything just so enriching, so delicious, and a joyous notion of contentment rises alongside his desire.

Particularly since she then groans: "Ah, so warm and eager… Mm, so good. C'mon, c'mon and suck it more. Suck my tits, drink my milk! Please, please use them!"

The urge to suck again, suck harder, is too much to resist, and so he does, hands squeezing around the side of her peaks as his lips tug on her tit. More milk dribbles out of her, and his tongue sweeps up at lap it up, to tease over her hard nipple. Gulping down yet more of it, Darling quivers with joy as more exotically appealing sensations tremor through his body, leaving him with yet stronger urges to keep indulging. So keep indulging he shall, as he squeezes again at her tits, and he sucks harder still at her tips, increasingly hungry for her rich milk.

As Darling works on her tits, lips a hungered vice around her leaking nipple, Tionishia gives an sensuous moan of approval, even more tantalising than when he'd started feeling her up. She arches her back a little, push her tits further forward and quashing the one he sucks around his mouth, and euphorically croons: "Ooh, just like that! Suck them just like that, Boyfriend, suck them hard! Drink all the milk you want! My huge milky titties are yours to enjoy! Please, please just keep sucking them, keep drinking all my milk!"

Quite fervent, quite ecstatic, and a plea he'll definitely obey. Nuzzling against her soft breast, Darling continues to suckle upon it, his kneading fingers aiding in pushing out more and more of her delectable nectar. With every squirt from her nipple, the human drinks down more of it, filling himself with the undeniable soothing bliss of her milk. If ever there was thirst, it was quenched, and if ever there was emptiness, it was filled. The more he sucks, the more he falls under her heavenly enchantment, and so he just keeps fondling, keeps suckling, and never stops drinking down her sweet fluids.

Fuck, it's just so damn good, so intoxicating. Every lick and lap on her sweet teat, every swallow of milk, seems to empower his lust further, making his body shiver and his cock tremor with potent heat. Tremoring against her, he nuzzles her again as he feeds from her, relishing all from the softness of her teats to the creaminess of her nectar.

And the more he drank, the hotter he got inside, coming to a potent simmering of carnal craving. Every crude urge inside is enhanced by the quality of her milk, and it drives him to indulge all the more enthusiastically.

Her other teat leaks as enthusiastically as the first, though its flow of milk simply streams down the curvature of its immense mass. He realizes he's being foolish in neglecting it when his thumb feels the flow ooze further down, and with a gasp he releases the one he's been drinking from. As Tionishia moans with desire, desperate for more, Darling pants hungrily as he moves in for the neglected tit and draws his tongue along, catching whatever milk tries to escape. Lapping it up hungrily, he relishes every rich creamy drop he gets, and only when he's cleaned her tan flesh of milk does he reach the nipple and start sucking nutrition right from the source.

With her other tit now relishing the eagerness of his warm mouth, the ogre squeaks ecstatically, her own body quaking as the pleasure rolled through her. Every suck at her, every sensation of her milk squeezed out of her, leaves her just as enchanted by this lewd pleasure as he was. She just loved every second of it, certainly shown by the guttural way she groaned: "Fuck, fuck, keep sucking them, keep, keep drinking it, drink all my milk, take it all for yourself, Boyfriend!"

Alluring words indeed.

Darling keeps sucking without relent, gulping down more and more milk, hands squeezing the titanic tits firmly as he alternated between them. As his stomach churned with satisfaction, he relished the growing heat within, the surges flowing through his cock with reckless abandon.

Oh fuck, the way it's quaking with bliss, shaking amidst all this pleasure, he feels it just might explode at this point. It's desperate for release, and latched onto her tits as he was, he doesn't know if he can resist milking her long enough to let it out. It would be embarrassing to cum in his pants from lactation alone, but fuck, her rack was just too good to resist, and maybe he must admit he will blow his load there and then-

But of course, she wouldn't allow that. And in fact, Tionishia seems quite intent to ensure that wasn't the case. He hears her coo tenderly, and then her powerful hands are on his shoulders, suddenly prying himself free from the immensity of her rack. He squeaks with shock, mouth still dribbling and wet with milk, as the separation from her charms. For a second, dejection fills him, but then his head clears a little of the enthralment and he can comprehend what else she wants, what she needs.

Put bluntly, Tionishia looks down at his cock, licks her lips, and then purrs to him: "Ah, your poor penis has been quivering on its own for so long! Let's get it out, Boyfriend, and get it to fuck me! I want you to put it inside me now! Have sex with me, fuck me, enjoy me!"

He barely even comprehends the enormous potency of her words when she's released him, jolted right up to her feet, and pulled off her skirt. As it flutters away, he is left face to face with her bared groin, the tuft of heart-shaped pale hair right above the tan rim of her labia. With a squeak of amazement, he stares right at her cunt.

If her breasts wielded a gargantuan appeal and hypnotic charm in all of their jiggles, then her pussy wields something more carnally tender, more sensually enthralling. Her snatch is as sweet as any snatch he's ever seen, whether by accidental glimpses or by his multitude of porno magazines. The tender curves of her vulva, rather thick near the front, nestling within the dark pink flesh of her slit. He can see her clitoris faintly protruding above a darker patch, and he can assuredly see and smell the sweet gleam of pussy juice glinting along it. It has a scent akin to fruity water, not as thick or rich as her milk, yet equally charming…

He doesn't stare for long. She's intent on getting right to it, right down to fucking, and so she pushes him aside to flop down on her back upon his bed. As it creaks under the enthusiasm of her lounging, Tionishia flexes her immense frame with relish, her arms stretching and tits jiggling and legs spreading, and as her pussy shows itself off in all its glory, she moans again with lust: "C'mon, Boyfriend! I want your penis inside me! Please fuck me, fuck me!"

With such a grand and glorious monster-girl spread over his bed, her legs wide open and her hands moving to grope her immense leaking tits, her expression laced with lust and desire, he can't imagine anyone who could resist her. A split second just to really understand that this was happening, and then Darling knows he's really going to do this. Swiftly, he pulls off his shirt off, pulls his trousers down, and just as swift as her he's left naked and ready for fucking.

It's a relief to let his cock out into the open air, let the seven incher finally stretch out and quiver without restraint. Hard and eager, a drop of pre-cum right at its tip, it poises outwards, ready and waiting to go tame that ogre pussy. Almost like an animal, Darling hops onto his bed with a primal need to quench the desires burning within, enhanced by the potency of her milk. He moves between her legs, and as his hands grab onto her wide hips, his penis all but lunges forward as he pushes his hips to hers and rams himself right into the slick grasp of her pussy.

And just like that, Darling really knows pleasure, really knows the culmination of his euphoria. Inside the sheath of her vagina, laced with warm fluids and tenderly soft around him, his cock is finally bathed in physical delight, lost in the spacious swathe of her cunt. Big as she was, fitting even his large manhood inside was no issue, and so he can push, push, keep pushing until his groin bumps hers and he's hilted inside. His hips rub against her plush sex, soft and wet, and as his hold tightens on her smooth hips, Darling throws his head back and gives a fervent moan of joy for just how good her cunt felt.

With Tionishia moaning herself, ecstatic to have him inside her, he feels just how perfect her pussy is all around his throbbing cock. Spacious as she is, her walls still ripple fervently around him, grasping at his shaft in a soaking hold of stimulation. Her heat is more potent than ever in here, even hotter than the feel of her tits. So much heat inside, permeating through his throbbing cock, satiating the desires burning inside him, the urges to just fuck without relent. Darling pants heavily as it starts to slither through his body, through every nerve, and he knows he has to go now, fuck her as hard as he can before his dick gives in.

Holding onto her hips tightly, he manages to draw his hips back, dragging his shaft over her walls and sending courses of bliss through it. Groaning ecstatically, he pulls back enough to really feel the fluids draped over his shaft, spared of her cunt's grasp, and then he pushes right back, slapping his hips to hers. The squelching thump rings out, and she squeals with bliss as his body simmers with sexual heat. The carnal craving rises up again, strong and fuelled by her milk, and he gasps with exertion as the sensations drive him to shove right back in, sink as deep as he can into her pussy.

Tremoring with glee, her huge tits quivering and dribbling in the fervent squeezes of her hands, the ogre drapes her drooling tongue over her lips with a sensual sweep as she goes on to squeal: "Oh fuck yes! Yes, so good, Boyfriend! Your penis is so good inside me! Keep it fucking me! Fuck me as long as you can, as long as you want! I want you to enjoy my pussy as much as you want! Fuck it, fuck me, fuck me!"

With her fervent words, gleeful and lustful, he's as spurred on to please her as he was to fondle her, suckle from her. Groaning with desire, he thrusts again into her, his hands gripping her hips for dear life as he nails her snatch. With her legs wavering on either side of him, keeping him close to her, Darling slides in and out with greater force, the wetness of her cooch aiding in speeding up his thrusts. Her heat stays with him even as he pulls out, and then sweeps through him as he slides back in, always with a kiss of her labial rim against his groin as he pushed.

Fuck, but it's just so much to take in. His cock's already felt so worked up, driven to bliss merely by milking her. He's realizes it's futile to think he can keep going for much longer. But he does know he can keep pounding her until the end, give her of much of what he has as he can. Panting heavily, he musters up his will and keeps nailing her, determined to go as hard as he can in whatever time he has left before his tremoring cock blows.

The ogre kept fondling herself amidst the debauchery, moaning for him and calling for cock, and the sight of her immense teats jiggling before him prove as hypnotically arousing as ever. Darling shudders with desire amidst pounding her, and a potent urge to reunite with her teats suddenly grips him. More than just burying inside of her, he wants to bury his face right into those huge plush boobs, lose himself to their cushiony goodness. Their milk calls out to him, so sweet and enriching, and with a pant and a groan, Darling submits to the siren's call.

Releasing her hips, he drapes his body forward over her larger frame, and winds up with his face pushing right into the mass of her tits. His hands joining her own in gripping her monstrous rack, he squeezes into their reassuring softness as he rubs his face against him, tongue sweeping over whatever tan milk-coated flesh it can reach. Groaning with wonder, he motorboats her as fervently as he fucks her, penetrating her with all the enthusiasm with which he revels her enormous breasts. Squeezing them, making milk sputter from the nipples, he keeps on nuzzling, licking, drooling, just sinking into utterly debauched bliss.

Tionishia purrs with joy as he gets to nuzzling and groping her tits, moaning for him again and again as he pleasures her. Feeling him once more engage with her bosom even as he fucks her pussy was just such a delight to her, from the sweep of his tongue to the push of his firm member. She wants it all, begging for it as he bones her, pleading in a fashion quite detached from her usual demeanour: "Fuck yes, yes! Use me, Boyfriend, use my tits, my pussy! Fuck me, keep fucking me! I want you to be so happy with me! Never stop using me however you want! Ooh, fuuuck!"

He continues to bone her as he laps milk from her immense breasts, to the point that his hands manage to push her tips closer together as he can slurp milk from both nipples at once. Quite an exotic sensation, feeling both of them expulse their milky goodness into his mouth. Swallowing down the heavenly nectar, he feels its potency once more flood his body, enhancing the blissful sensations of fucking her cunt. The heat inside her seems hotter still, simmering around his shaft as he drove through her wetness, and as she got hotter, so did he.

Hot enough, in fact, that it's like magma must be bubbling inside him. Every thrust into her forces up more of that swelling euphoria, from the pit of his balls throughout his dick. As he lost himself into her perfect pussy, the rippling of her walls seemed intent on drawing out this powerful heat, this urge to vent, to release. Every thrust inside is spurring it on, fuelled by his reverence, his lust, the milk he slurps right out of her huge tits. Orgasm is coming, and coming fast; there's no delaying it now, not even if he stopped, and why would he stop?

Keeping his mouth locked onto her immense teats, always sucking out her milk, Darling knows there's no point delaying it. For a girl as gorgeous as she, huge and glorious and horny, she needs all the cum he can give. And so Darling, with one last fervent glug of milk, hilts inside and lets it out.

Tionishia's squeal of happiness rings out as his tremoring cock shoot cum inside of her. The sound of her bliss ripples around him as he gives into release, groaning against her bosom as his shaft spilled all it had. He can feel her getting hotter around him as his warm seed flooded, splattering over her walls and rippling around his penis, and it's beyond pleasuring. Her milk maintains the enhancing effect, divine and blissful as it left him all the more relishing of this. The human cums harder still in his reverence, and the more he gives her, the more joyous she gets and the more her cunt quakes around him.

He might dare wonder if his load shot right through to her womb, is spewing into her very core. The radiating heat within, the fervent quivers of her cunt around him, certainly make it seem like he's got her womb, and she squeals all the louder, all the more joyfully. The ogre's utterly lost to pleasure, her arms wrapping around Darling and holding him close to her, making him shake as he briefly wondered if he might end up crushed. But her restraint holds true, and she only keeps him planted firmly into her tits, her nipples spitting out even more milk as she relished orgasm.

For a moment, the two know nothing but this unified bliss, the human atop the ogre, cumming deep into her and feeding from her titanic tits, all while she moaned happily. The sensuality engulfs them both, and it seems like the pleasure lasts damn near forever. Darling certainly thinks so, lost to a fulfilling haze of contentment as her milk fills him, as his cock fills her. The heat is overwhelming, soothing and tender, and he might even think about just giving up all coherence and resting against her until…

Until her voice is speaking. He jolts a little, and feels a touch bewildered to find he's lying next to her. Her great frame is tilted towards him, her beautiful face smiling just above his and her enormous tits protruding towards him, one quashed atop the other and both still wet with milk. As he comprehends the fact that they're separated, the ogre gently coos: "Are you coherent now, Boyfriend? You kind of blacked out when you finished filling up my pussy. Pouring all of that lovely hot cum inside me wore you out. But don't worry, you had a wonderful time; you looked so happy when you lay down beside me. Mm, you looked pretty cute, actually!"

Tionishia giggled a little, and sighed contentedly as she lay back a bit, facing the ceiling now and folding her arms under her quivering tits. She hums a little, and gives him a bit of time to consider things. Darling feels a bit full, his stomach not stuffed but close to it, and fairly invigorated despite the apparent rest. He doesn't feel worn down or anything. And his dick, he notices, is lazily swaying, not entirely upright but not yet flaccid. It's slick with pussy juice, with bits of semen, and seems to emit an air of smugness.

Bemused, he takes a deep breath and manages a low reply: "I… I really don't know what to say. That was amazing. Fuck."

The ogre giggles and replies: "I'm glad. I wanted you to feel good for all the good things you do, and being your slut seemed a good idea. Hee, a really good idea! I can still feel all of your cum in my womb. Mm, it makes me feel so happy. I wish it could stay in there forever. Which reminds me… I have something I really should tell you…"

He feels a little unsure at the rather contemplative tone she adopts on that last sentence. Now that he thinks of it, Darling probably figures she's going to say something about Smith, how she can't find out about this, or how she probably will figure it out. Fuck, that might be a bit of downer after all that ecstasy. But he-

Tionishia turns back to face him, her smile widening, and coos: "I wanna say… that you made me feel really, really good. Better than anyone else, I mean. I know I wanted you to enjoy yourself and use me as you wanted, but I think I really wanted to enjoy myself too! And you fucked me so good, and played with my tits and drank my milk and…"

She shudders, before continuing. "And I want to do this again. I think we should have more sex. Not now, if you don't want, but at some point. You just made me feel so good, so happy, that I just have to do this again.

The way she says that, it's like she thinks there might be any chance he would say no. But Darling, staring at her in total awe, knows exactly what response one must give to that, as does his cock, which promptly starts to rear to its full height again. The only response one can give, and it's with utter wonder that he squeaks: "O-Of course! I, I don't know what to… that's amazing. I would, ah, I would love to do, um, this again. Fuck, I would love to fuck you again."

And then, with boldness he didn't expect of himself, he looks her right in the eyes and states: "Right now, actually. I would love to fuck you again right now."

The ogre coos with delight, and promptly moves to get around to doing just that. As she rises up and carefully starts to poise her huge frame above him, tits swinging just above his chest, she purrs to the awestruck human: "Ah, Boyfriend, you are so good to me. Well, when you're ready, you can go ahead and get that big boy back into me. And this time, you're going to really love what I'll do when-"

But what she'd do, he didn't find out, because once again the door is opening, only this time with no knock beforehand. Both turn with surprise as it swings open, and then a familiar voice is chirping: "Hey Tio, Darling, are you in here? You're missing-"

And then it cuts off with a gasp, and both lewd participants flush with embarrassment as they, both utterly naked and clearly positioned to have sex, are beheld by none other than Miia, a look of complete shock upon her lovely face.

Miia just stands stock still in the open doorway, her golden eyes wide as dinner plates as she comprehended this lewdest betrayal. So many emotions cross her lovely face, ranging from disbelief to hurt to outrage, a wild tempest of emotion. Her body starts trembling, from the tips of her long ears to her hands balling up into fists, even her red hair shaking like flames. Her tail squirms beneath it, writhing like the waves of an unruly sea, tip waving back and forth in growing agitation. Even the impressive swell of her breasts, those lovely E-cups that somehow seem puny compared to the ogre's enormous rack, are jiggling in her tremoring shock.

And really, why wouldn't she? Miia has always been so defensive and possessive of her man, always deemed her the utmost lover and his true wife-to-be. And yet here he was, her own precious Darling, laid nude beneath the huge frame of Tionishia, his cock stood up and rock hard. The ogre was equally naked, her huge tits hanging down to press against his chest, her posture clearly inviting, and the unmistakable dribble of cum leaking from her snatch. The lamia's caught them post-coitus, yet still moving on to more coitus, and so finally her expression flushes bright pink with the final feeling; raw and womanly anger!

"D-Darling! Darling, how could you?!" She wailed, hands rising up and flailing madly, eyes flashing and beautiful face briefly twisted with rage. Waggling wildly atop her crimson coils, she's making for quite a scene as she keeps shrieking: "H-How could you just, just make l-l-love to another woman like this?! I t-thought you just left the party to r-relax, not break my heart! I thought y-you wanted to marry me, not, not just get off with someone e-else!"

Beneath the ogre, Darling bites his lip guiltily as he gazes upon the upset lamia. He can't deny she has a point; he had just intended to keep out of things, but had proven unable to resist Tionishia's charms. And now, just as he'd often feared, any notion of preferring another liminal had upset the poor redhead. Her pain was painful to behold, as was the realisation that this may well damage their relationship beyond repair. He had always worked so hard to try and avoid exactly this, and yet now, he had failed. And poor Miia, the first liminal in his household, perhaps she who he adored the most, was now wailing with outrage in her upset state.

Fuck, consequences did have a nice way of showing up right when one disregarded them for just a comment. Just a sudden bout of fuckery, sucking on huge tits and fucking an ogre's perfect pussy, and now the lamia was fraught with despair. He quivers a little in his guilt and regret, though his cock remains treacherously upright, clearly still spurred by the feel of Tionishia's huge tits over them, the warmth of her sloppy snatch above him. Ah fuck, just how would he make it up to her? How could he repair such a perilous blow to her happiness and thoughts? How might he ever make up for the fact he fucked another woman before her?

But it seems that question would be answered by someone else. In a sudden motion, Tionishia hauls herself off of him, off of the bed, and stands upright on her long tan legs, taller than damn near everyone. Risen before the lamia, the ogre folds her arms under her enormous bosom, the dribble of semen still potent from her cunt, and flashes the redhead a surprising expression. Not one of shame or defiance, or apology or guilt. No, the expression Tionishia wears now is near identical to what she wore when she stared all this; a coy and alluring expression. It is ripe with seductive intent, and when Darling catches a glimpse of it, he is as stunned as the redhead herself.

"Aw, Miia, you don't need to feel that way. You don't have to worry about me taking all of his love or anything like that." She purrs sweetly, sauntering forward to tower over Miia, her arms flexing a little to make her huge milky tits quiver before her. Miia's rant is quiet now, for the lamia is a bit occupied staring almost dumbly at the grand beauty of the ogre, from rack to curves to sloppy snatch. With this working to her advantage, Tionishia carries on with a coo: "I'm not aiming to make him marry me or anything. I just made him love me because I wanted to have some fun. We both know girls like us can easily make a man forget everything, right?"

Miia stares with surprise at her, her flush brightening a tad at the look at the ogre's face, on beholding just how wondrous her nude form was. The lamia might insist she was devoted to men through and through, but no doubt a gorgeous girl got her just as flushed. Everyone had seen it from the way she might gaze at Meroune, or admire Centorea's chest a bit too closely. And now, Darling finds himself bemused to find Miia's ranting and raging grinding right to a halt as the lamia essentially forgets everything herself. Gulping, her tremoring winds up becoming a sort of sheepish shuddering, for she just can't quite resist Tionishia's heavenly allure.

Still, she does try to maintain whatever indignation she had, as the redhead, eyes unconsciously following the sway of her gigantic milky tits, stammered: "B-But, but that's not f-fair! You, you're part of M.O.N and can't get in t-trouble. I, I wanted him first, but you just f-fucked him without a care! It's not f-fair!"

Tionishia gave a low sigh, affectionate and caring, and leaned in ever so closer as she sweetly murmured: "You are quite right, Miia. It's not fair for me to use my bit as a M.O.N agent to have access to things you don't. Maybe I was quite selfish to use Boyfriend as my fuck-toy... Mm, if that's the case, then maybe I ought to make it up to you..."

Her arms suddenly reach out, coiling around the lamia's torso in an iron grip. As Miia squeaked in shock, the ogre pulled her in, and suddenly the lamia's face was pushed right between the titanic swell of her breasts. In an instant, Miia's trembling intensifies briefly, her tail waggling and her arms waving, as she tried to resist the enormity of her cushiony prison. But Tionishia merely held on, cooing ever so fondly, and just like that, the redhead winds up simmering down into faint quivers as she winds up absorbing the utter wonder of being pushed into the larger liminal's rack. None could resist her, and not even the lamia can fight the appeal of giant tits.

Ooh, especially not when they wind up soothing her so tenderly. Miia, face lost between them, can feel the utter softness of the ogre's tits, feel how plush they were rubbing over her face. She feels the heat, that glorious tender heat, gently sweep over her skin, through her, and leave her reptilian body contented with warmth. She can smell the heavenly aroma of milk, its sweet and creamy taste slathered over the tanned skin of this bosom. It's slick with milk, in fact, dribbling out of her nipples on either side of the lamia's face, and she feels the warm fluids gently drape down her own cheeks. All so much in just one simple embrace, and Miia quivers again as she absorbs the enormity of this pleasure.

Tionishia purrs approvingly as Miia submits, the lamia faintly whimpering against her rack as she cuddled her fondly. Shifting her torso slightly, she rubs her rack more firmly against the redhead's face, ensuring she felt as much soft warmth as possible. And as her tits moved, rippling around Miia's face, more milk oozed out of her nipples, brushing the lamia's cheeks and painting her flushed skin with creamy goodness. Miia feels it leaking onto her, a wet warmth that slithers tenderly over her, and she trembles with a sudden burst of arousal that quite contrasts her previous outrage. Ooh, fuck, she's actually getting tit milk on her. These huge tits were leaking on her! Holy basilisk!

"There we go." The ogre cooed fondly, lovingly, licking her lips as she smiled down at the redhead lost between her breasts. "That's nice, isn't it? Do you like my huge tits in your face, Miia? Your man certainly did, and just as he got to enjoy them, now you do too! Let me make everything up to you, Miia, by letting you use these big milky titties of mine to make you happy!"

And she rubs her tits even more firmly against her face, quashing the lamia to them in a manner, funnily enough, akin to all the times Darling had his face smothered by bosom. Shuddering in the ogre's grasp, Miia hears her words and feels that arousal well up even more potently. Was this how her Darling felt all those times she'd hugged him to her chest? It felt so good! So warm and cushiony and comforting! The milk only adds to the sweetness, and Miia moans as she promptly gives in and pushes in, her own rack quashed against her belly as she nuzzles into her rack, rubbing her face fervently into it. Her long tongue lolls out, and with that, the redhead is promptly drooling eagerly against these tanned teats.

Darling, watching this from the bed, just stares in total awe as Tionishia wobbles her enormous teats all over Miia's face, moaning with pleasure as the lamia rubs and licks back. Really, even after having just fucked the ogre and sucked on her rack, he's stunned at how invigorated watching this makes him feel. His penis is still erect, rigid as ever, and yet it throbs with even greater desire at seeing both beauties nuzzle like that. Maybe it's the girl-on-girl aspect, or maybe it's down to Miia's presence, but somehow he feels even hornier watching this than he did getting seduced by the ogre alone. Hot damn.

So, he does the only thing a guy could do watching this. He slips his hand, grips his rock-hard cock, and starts jerking off.

Tionishia is purring succulently as she feels Miia's long tongue slide over her rack, tasting her ever so intimately. And what tastes she's getting! As Miia licks, she laps the leaking streams of milk, and she tastes their glorious heaven directly. Ooh, such a wondrous taste she's never imagined, a nutritious thick bath of blissfulness that slips over her tongue is swiftly swallowed. She feels it drop down her throat, and it has her quaking against the ogre, her own arms wrapping around her waist to hold her tight as she licked up more. Such glorious milk, unlike any she's ever tasted, so rich and tasty and, and fuck, she's really sucked into this, isn't she?

Well, no point thinking of grudges now. Now she has tits to rub into and milk to lick up, and right now that's just all she can envision having. Moaning more potently, gutturally, Miia maintains her crusade of drawing her tongue over the great rack. Thanks to its length, she can sweep it all around the immensities, from underside to top, brushing over hard nipples and catching milk wherever she finds it. Moaning with a potent greed, arousing and enthralling, Miia slurps up more and more milk, leaving swathes of drool in the wake of her long tongue. She's just as eager as Darling was, just as swiftly enchanted by the ogre's rack, and Tionishia does adore that.

"Ooh, there we go! Doesn't that feel good, Miia? Doesn't it feel so nice to drink my milk, to enjoy my huge titties?" She murmured ecstatically, falling swiftly back into the routine of enticing her tit-loving quarry. Swaying her voluptuous frame, hands stroking up and down the curvature of the lamia's back, she gave a rousing purr and gasped: "Ooh, I feel that tongue licking all over them, getting all my milk! Mm, you must really love my tits! Please, keep loving them, enjoying them! Ah, as nice as Boyfriend's!"

Miia could do without that reminder. But she enthrals herself well with continuing her titillating crusade. She rubs her head up and down against the plush heat, sweeping her tongue all over them. She gathers all the milk she can, tip probing at each nipple and around her cheeks to get it all. Fuck, it's just as lovely as any of Darling's cooking, a fluid and nutritious meal all in itself, with every globule that leaks out of the ogre's nipples. Her enormous tits are practically bastions of nutrition, and as she sucks down more and more, Miia's hunger and lewd urges grow. She wants more, more and more, and outright whines for it as she gets all she can.

Mm, the enthralling potency and thickness of this milk emulates her fantasies of sucking down her Darling's cum. How often has she imagined slurping the jizz out of his cock? Maybe these teats would make a decent lead-up to that. Ooh, what a thought...

And as she indulges, as she fuels her lust with this enriching milk, Miia's own body starts reacting more fervently. Just as Tionishia's cunt was wet with fluids and jizz, Miia's own snatch starts leaking behind her panties. Fluids, warmed by passion, begin to dribble upon the sticky covering, pushing it forward slightly as it leaked out wherever it can. And as her cunt works itself up, the lamia's own breasts start to tingle with pleasure too. Quivering against the ogre's belly, they start to quiver and shudder alongside the lamia, and as she descends further into euphoria, they begin to exude the sensation themselves quite tangibly.

Tionishia feels that, feels wetness develop against her belly when the swell of Miia's chest behind her shirt pushes into it. With a coo of bemusement, she rubs Miia against her to better feel it, and is delighted to realize exactly how her chest must be getting wet. Ooh, what a joy! It seems the lamia is lactating too, and she seeks to get the goods right from her as she coos: "Oh my, are you milking too, Miia? Are my huge titties making your own boobs start leaking? Ah, do you love milk so much you're squirting out your own?"

Miia shudders a little at her words, at the feelings coursing through her body. Arousal is swelling inside and finding paths out of her, judging by how wet her attire gets as both pussy and breasts leak. It's true, the enriching potency of this milk, driving up her lust, is really getting her reactive. Her body feels like it's sparkling with pleasure, brought on by every warm soothing rub of the immense rack on her face. Such heat coursing through her, it fuels her pleasure just as much as the milk does, and the pleasure has her reacting ever so nicely. Fuck yes, she feels her own fluids, pussy juice and milk alike, wet her clothes, dribble over her, and she relishes it!

Fuck, she's so into it! She's so enamoured with this nirvana she's experiencing, all from milky tits alone! She finally pushes her head free of Tionishia's tits and gives in with a cry: "Y-Yes! Yes, I do! I feel so good! So pleasured! It's making my pussy leak and my boobs milk! Ah, I'm so hot and aroused! Please, please help me! I want to feel even sweeter!"

Ah, how she's sunken right into ecstasy, completely swapped out from outrage to bliss. In the ogre's hold, tantalised by her tits, her milk, the lamia's just totally drawn into the crude mindset of sexual need. Her pussy is aching, her teats are quivering, her whole body tremors with heated desires. Enchanted by the sensuous potency of the ogre, she really is overcome with a wish to feel greater pleasures. With Tionishia, with Darling, with anyone! Just to let her pussy vent its needs!

With a grin, Tionishia gently raises a hand to stroke through her crimson hair, gently comforting her as she croons to her: "Then I know what you need. And I know who can help you..."

And she turns to Darling, still jerking himself off fervently throughout the sweet lesbianism. He jolts to a stop as her eyes look onto his, squeaking a little in faint embarrassment. Her smile widens, and she turns her body slightly to put Miia towards. Turning the lama in her arms, she has her look upon her favoured man, and Miia's face lights up with understanding, with glee. Before her, the love of her life's cock was throbbing with desire, beadlets of pre-cum on its tip, as if calling to her. Darling looks at her, understands as well, and dares to spread his arms in an inviting hug.

Matched only by the ogre's milky rack, Miia has never imagined such a more sensuous invitation.

In an instant, the three are together upon Darling's bed, and Miia's situation is all the more sensuous. At last, she's atop her Darling, gasping with happiness as she feels his cock slide into her sex. Deeper inside her it goes, pushing right to the end of her sheath, filling her with every inch he has. She's a tighter fit than the ogre, but her wetness makes it all the easier for him. With his hands on her rear, her own arms coiled around him and her tail a quivering mass around the bed, Miia groans heavily as she feels his thickness tremor inside her, rubbing over every inch of her sheath, stimulating her so sweetly.

Fuck, all she's ever imagined for so long is his cock inside her, his hot human length driven deeply into her. She can feel him at last, taking her deeply and splaying her sheath open. She's leaking fervently over him, pussy dribbling juices all over his shaft, onto his groin. With each shift of her hips above him, she has even nore dribbling out as the motions send heat pulsing through her. Sweet and satiating, it tremors through her from head to tail tip, making her gasp in bliss as she enjoyed it all.

"Ooh, Darling, Darling! Finally, you're inside me! Fuck, I've wanted it for so long! Keep your cock inside me, keep fucking me with it! Make me your wife, a wife to your cock! Ooh, please, keep it fucking me! I want it so bad!"

And she's very exuberant about it. Fitting that she would be, with how long she's lusted after him. Maybe now that he was finally dicking her would she ease up her zealous attitude. However it goes, she just relishes bouncing her hips atop his, keeping his dick sliding in and out of her. Her pussy craves satiation, and she'll have it, have it all! Let her cunt feel all of his heat inside, thick and long, reaching her end and voiding her, always stimulating her like nothing else. Even Tionishia's milk didn't fulfil her quite like this, though maybe that was the difference between fuckery and feeding. However it was, she loved it all the same, and moaned louder still.

Darling isn't making much noise himself, funny enough. That may be because, as the ogre before her, Miia's tits are pressed onto his face, her nipples directed to his mouth and feeding her own milk into him. She's as sweet tasting as the ogre, not quite as thick but with a delectable tang to her. Add in the sensations of her cunt shifting upon his cock, a gloriously wet and tender passion, and it enhances the wonder of suckling her nicely. Fervently he suckles on them, gulping down her milk as lovingly as he'd gulped down the ogre's own titillating goodness.

Perhaps even more lovingly; at last, he and Miia were finally culminating their passions, and he would be sure to fuck her just as fervently as he'd fucked the M.O.N enforcer. It was the least he could for her, and he'd do it as often as she'd want.

And beneath them both, their bodies resting atop hers, Tionishia coos with approval as she massages her own enormous tits around Darling's head, grinning up at the squealing lamia. While she's not indulging any true sexual pleasure beyond the feeling of the man's head amidst her bosom, she's just glad to watch them fuck for now. With her nipples still leaking, she'll be sure to have plentiful milk to feed them both when they were done, and she'll be sure to sample Miia's milk herself. For now, she'll just let them fuck, fuck as long as they wanted. Only when they were finished would she properly join in, and she has a good time imagining all the things the three of them can do.

Of course, she'd have to clean out Miia's pussy, wouldn't she? After boning her man first, it was the least she could do, right? Suck all of his cum out of her cunt, clean it up and tongue it nicely? And maybe Miia would enjoy tasting her pussy too, licking it to her heart's content. Ooh, the three of them would have so much fun together. The ogre giggles delightedly as she continued massaging her enormous teats, enjoying the tremors over her body as Darling and Miia mated with gusto. What a delight it was to watch, the lamia feeding him her milk as his cock readied to feed cum to her cunt. The ogre giggled, and waited with anticipation for her moment.

As did the myriad of other girls just outside the door, listening in and masturbating furiously.


End file.
